Changed By A Shinobi
by Mysterygirl256
Summary: Oku is supposed to me Yamato's cousin....well sort of. She starts a fight with the Brothers Wen and Li. Later on Li becomes one of Oku's friends but is this all a plan?
1. Meeting and Steel Pancakes?

**For some strange reason I wanted to write a Battle B Daman story. Sorry if I'm not up to exact date because I haven't watched that many new episodes lately. **

I don't own Battle B Daman. I only own/created Oku.

Wen and Li where walking around the market. "Hey Li, do you remember where the shop is?" he asked. Li shakes his head. They pass by a candy store. "Want a treat? Ababa won't mind" said Wen. They go into the shop and then Wen pushes to the front of the line. Just then a girl comeswalks byand sees Wen and Li. "Hey, you two, cutting in front of the line isn't right" said the girl. The girlhad bluish colored hair and black eyes, she was wearing a kimono. "So what, we didn't cut in front of you so who cares?" said Wen paying the cashier. The girl goes up to Wen and just stares at him for a minute and then...SLAP! "Hey, what's your idea?" asked Wen takes out his B Daman. He shoots and the blast nocks her to the other side of the room. "Common lets go" said Wen running out but surprising Li goes over to the girl and helps her up.

"Thank you" she said smiling. "No problem, just don't tell my brother. I'll be in big trouble" said Li. "They call me Oku" she said, "What's your name?" "I'm Li" he said quietly. Ababa was watching all this. "Enju, keep an eye on this Oku for me" he said. "Yes Ababa" he replied. Li catches up with Wen but he seems annoyed. "What's up Li? It took you quite a while" said Wen. "Um...yeah...just ran into something, that's all" he said. "You made it back, that's a surprise" said Enju, "So where's your friend?" "What friend?" asked Wen. Ababa comes out of the shadows and then the crystal sphere shows a picture of Oku. "She's not our friend. She's just a wannabe" said Wen. Ababa looks at Li. "Don't you have something to tell us?" he asked. Li looks at the ground. "No Ababa" he said. "If you don't tell, I will" he replied, "It turns out Li had made a friend, Oku the Shinobi." "Li, how could you make friends with her? You're a traitor!" yelled Wen.

"How dare you call him a traitor, helping is not betraying!" they heard a voice yell. A star flies out and pins Wen and Ababa against a wall. "Common Li" yelled Oku, "We have to go." Enju steps in front of them. "You're not going anywhere" he said. Oku pushes him out of the way but Enju takes out a knife and leaves a large cut is left on her arm. "Are you alright?" Li asked. "Yes, I'm fine. We should head over to my aunt's place" she said. After about 20 minutes they arrive outside of Mie's café. Oku steps inside. "Aunt Mie, are you there?" she yelled. Mie comes out. "Oh dear Oku, I wanted you to come and visit but not like this" said Mie. Yamato, Gray and Bull come outside. "Hey mom, who is that girl" said Yamato looking at them, "What are you doing here, Li don't' you try to hurt anyone." "Yamato, this is my sister's daughter. Her name is Oku" said Mie. "Please trust Li, he's really kind" said Oku.

"Lets talk later, first we have to get your arm wrapped up" said Mie. Oku is washing up while Mie was explaining everything. "So Mie is she really my cousin?" asked Yamato. "It is mom remember and yes. Oku is my sister's daughter. My sister is on a trip so I told her that Oku can stay here-" said Mie. "But coming here is just going to ruin things" said Oku steeping out wearing a T-shirt and skirt. Yamato walks over to Oku. "No worry cuz, you didn't mess up anything" he said. Oku is about to give him a hug when she grabs his arms and twists it. "Cuz, what do you mean by that? It's Oh-Ku" she said. "Oh man, she's strong" said Yamato. "I normally don't do that. I was even considered a lousy shinobi but just to tell you, you're not the only one who has toys" she said taking out a boy of ninja stars.

"So Li, where are you going to go?" asked Mie. "I don't know. I'll just go back to Wen. I hope eh accepts my apology" he said walking out. "No way, you aren't like them. You're kind and you don't even have a piece of evil in you" said Oku. "I got an Idea, why don't you stay here" said Mie. Grey, Terry, Bull and Yamato's mouth drop. "But he's our enemy" said Terry. "It doesn't matter. Li is different" said Mie. They go into there room and start playing Go Fish. "Any 3s?" asked Grey. "Nope, go fish" said Yamato. "Light's out, time to go to bed" said Mie passing the door. "But the bed is so small" said Yamato. "No problem there's an extra one in the closet" she replied. Yamato opens the closet door and a pile of wood comes crashing down on him. They drag him out. "Yamato are you okay?" asked Bull. "No, no problem at all," he said (others let out a sigh) "Of course I'll finish the fish in the refrigerator." They all do an anime faint. "SNAP OUT OF IT!" they all screamed. Birds fly out of trees.

Next morning Li woke up and went into the kitchen. He sees Oku making breakfast. "Oku isn't Mie supposed to cook?" he asked. "She went out to the store (looks up)" said Oku, "LI WATCH OUT!" "Huh? For wh- (gets hit in the head with a pancake)" said Li. "Sorry" she said. Li takes the pancake off his head and sees inside of it was a steel pan. "So that's why it was so hard" said Li, "But why a pan?" "Mie didn't leave instructions and I never cooked pancakes before-" she said. "So you thought it was a pan-cake" he said. "Um...yeah...isn't that what a pancake is?" she asked. Li bursts into laugher. Terry, Bull, Gray and Yamato come out. "Hey, what's so funny?" asked Grey.


	2. 2 Masks Known for One

**Hello! I wrote the next 3 chapters at school but I can't take the notebook home. So I guess I'll have to rewrite it. I guess ill mix all the chapters together since I don't remember much about the chapters I wrote.  
**

**I do not own Battle B Daman or Beyblade. I don't own an anime show or any show in fact. I only created Oku my OC.**

Oku's cooking has improved over the days but Yamato and the others were scared. After the incidents with the other food they weren't quite jolly. Grey almost choked on a "sponge" cake and the Yamato had a hard time trying to smile after tasting the peanut brittle and jellyfish sandwich. "I guess staying in the school prevented her from learning cooking skills" Yamato said. The only person who would be able to show a smile after eating the food was Li, which wasn't that easy anymore since he has smiled at 5 days of Oku's food. (I don't think you want the names of all of them. Trust me, you don't) They saved up money and gave it to Oku. "What's this for?" she asked. "A cookbook" they said together. "Aw… Thank you guys!" she replied with a smile. She rushes off but then rushes back. "Where's the closest cookbook store?" she asked.

After a while of explaining there was no such thing as a "cookbook" store, they went. Well Li and Oku went anyway. "Let's see" she said searching. Her hands stop at a book that says "101 recipes for Breakfast, Lunch, Brunch and Dinner". She picks it up and skips her way to the counter, not noticing a small purple pin falling out of her back pocket. Li picks it up and sees a yellow eye with dark wings and then hands it back to Oku with a few questions in mind. "Oku, where did u get this?" Li asked. "It was found after the fire at my school. This was the only thing that was left and also I after the graduation day" she said. "But it means your parents…." said Li. Oku looks down. "My parents died. I told Mie not to tell anyone and just pretend they went on a trip," she said looking up. Tears flow down. "They did though I guess, but that trip was permanent to someplace without me." Li hands her a tissue. "Don't worry. I'm sure your parents would have been happy to know what kind of person you where" he said.

That night, Li gives a phone call to his former team members. "Hello Wen? It's me your little brother. I know you hate me but can you do me a favor?" asked Li that night. That morning Li was still thinking of what his brother said. "The Shadow Alliance never set fire anywhere. I checked all the bases" Wen told him earlier that night. He knew his brother would never lie. After all Wen was Wen, even if he was part of the Shadow Alliance. "That must mean that mean that Oku is a member of the Shadow Alliance" he thought. Li steps outside and sees Yamato and the others waiting. "Oku's looking in the cookbook for a recipe" Bulls said. Oku steps outside. "Guess what? The cookbook has some weird recipes. So I'll just cook the regular breakfast I usually do" she said smiling. Suddenly you see the table empty, all except Li and you hear a click and bang of a door. "That smile, there is no way she's part of the Shadow Alliance" said Li. Oku looks confused. "Did I say something wrong?" she asked.

At the headquarters, Enju was looking up on Oku. He overheard Wen talking to Li that night before and about the crest of the Shadow Alliance she kept with her. "Lets see. All I have to do is type up the word "Oku" and something should Ping" said Enju. "It turns out Oku doesn't know anything" said Enju stepping away from the computer. On the screen you see a girl with brown hair and the bottom of her face covered with a mask. She is holding ninja stars and has dark eyes. It says, age Joined: 21, Children: Oku.

Armada had picked up Yamato, Grey, and Terry to practice and Bull went with Mie to go grocery shopping. Oku was asleep and Lee was outside cooking breakfast. But he didn't know that Enju was planning a surprise visit. Suddenly the door breaks down into a million pieces and you see Enju with Lightning Con in his hands. He looks around but sees nobody there. "Hey where's that bonehead Yamato and his friends?" he asked looking around. "They left for training and shopping" Li said. Enju walks up to him and smiles. "Makes things easier for me," he said. "How about rejoining the Shadow Alliance?" "I'm not going back! Not after what Oku did to help me" Li replied. Oku wakes up and hears yelling so she opens the door just a crack enough to see and hear. "You're doing a great job. You almost fooled me that you actually were friends with them and cared about that idiot girl Oku" said Enju giving him a pat on the back.

Inside the room, Oku is shocked about what she heard.

Oku's POV

It was all a trick? But why… why would you Li...Li I thought you... (Flashback) "No problem, just don't tell my brother. I'll be in big trouble" said Li. "They call me Oku" she said, "What's your name?" "I'm Li" he said. (Flashback) Enju takes out a sword and cuts her arm. "Are you alright?" Li asks. (Flashback) "So you thought it was a pan-cake" he said. "Um...yeah...isn't that what a pancake is?" she asked. Li bursts into laugher. (Flashback) Li eats the food and then covers his mouth. You then see a smile on his face. (Flashback) Li holds out a tissue. "Don't worry. I'm sure your parents would have been happy to know what kind of person you where" he said. (Ends Flashback)

Oh Li…. Why did you have to pretend? Why did you have to fool everyone and worst of all me…..? Li… I thought we were friends….you were always there for me… always. But now Li…. I see your face…your true face. You're a fake. I would have liked you to keep that mask on even if… it wasn't really you Li… Everyone likes a smile… not a frown… but why lie? It's only making things worse for you… Li… you've just lost me..

End POV

Oku faints and collapses onto the floor. "We are friends Enju! All of us! Oku helped me and made me happy in way's you will never understand," Li said. "Unlike you Enju, I haven't been living in someone else's shadow."

Li's POV 

Oku's always helped me. Even though I was part of the Shadow Alliance, she knew I wasn't bad. (Flashback) "They call me Oku" she said, "What's your name? (Flashback) "Um...yeah...isn't that what a pancake is?" she asked. (End Flashback) She also knew who I really was. I lost my mask that I used when I was around others and showed my true self and protected me. Took me away from the Shadows from which I once loved. (Flashback) "How dare you call him a traitor, helping is not betraying!" Oku yells. A star flies out and pins Wen and Ababa against a wall. "Common Li" yelled Oku, "We have to go." (End Flashback) She also got hurt because of me and that's when my mask was gone.

End POV

"Is that all you have to say?" Enju asks smiling, "It turns out you're the one who has been living in shadows." Li looks at him surprised. "Oku's part of the Shadow Alliance, you really thought she was nice?" Enju said.


End file.
